ConWash A Kiss
by robinweadon
Summary: First Person from George Washington's perspective - Connor is new and the two only open up to each other -ConWash ahead!


When did my affections spread further and further for this young man? No one before had brought a native, especially one from a Mohawk tribe, to me for a changing point for the Patriots, something that I was so eagerly fighting for. All my energy has gone into this war, day in and day out, making me at my ends and forced to continue when the sunlight was faded away long ago. I was afraid I was exhausted and pale as a ghost when he was dragged in by a single arm, slowly shifting his eyes up at me, giving me a look of nervousness. Being self-conscious myself, I gave him a grin of his arrival, meeting my hand tightly with his to give a firm handshake.

"Ah, you must be Connor! I am George Washington!"

Days went by from this strange encounter and he already seemed to give me some of his dedicated time like so much of the rest of us. I would normally hover myself to see down at maps and other various papers as my vision has already began to fade away with my increasing age, along with my aching joints. I was forced to sit down after a while and sit down a chair to continue my writings. My observation of Connor suspected me to believe he was a quiet man, not having much patience for anyone, but he was awfully patient with me. He would only stand there to cross his arms and give a somewhat of a glare before turning away.

A few more days went by as he approached me as I was starting to sit more from my joint discomfort, even asking if I was alright. I would say I was fine and that would be all. Before I know it, a few more short days flew me by as many men and I were planning a strategic attack on our enemies. Hearing this, Connor was certainly interested. He entered the conversation at random, giving his firm opinion on what "we" (more like himself) to do. Although, before the week of our series of attacks, he seemed to voice his opinions to everyone in the room, but his attention and thoughts were more aimed so at me. I wasn't sure if this was my imagination, but I certainly did listen to what he had to say.

Everyone in the room had already left to whatever they had to do whether it is contributing to this revolution or not. I trusted them more so than they probably trusted this old man that is me. Even though it was very clear that the meeting was over, Connor decided to stay,"Connor? You know you can leave, correct?"

"I am very aware of that, George." Never had he called me by first name, it was always Commander. Maybe that was because there was always someone in the room to hear him say my first name with such informality. It could have been only my absurd imagination that was racing through head from lack of sleep that had been catching up to me until now.

"Then why are you staying here?" I simply asked him, not meaning to sound so sharp in my response.

Connor took a moment to collect his thoughts, crossing his arms again, thinking underneath the shadow of his hood. He confessed that he had to be elsewhere than participate in the major attack we had so carefully planned. It only occurred to me that he said "we" in the sense of just two of us rather than everyone in the meeting room. I must get sleep soon if I was thinking so radical. However, the Continental Army would be at great loss and would lose a great advantage without having him there in the battlefield fighting for their side. I only told him that I understood and gave him a pat on his shoulder. It was the first time I even attempted to even dare to do this to him, but it seemed appropriate.

Connor didn't say anything except scoff a bit in his breathing, but I knew he wasn't trying to be rude by doing this. Slowly I brought him a tight hug to bid him farewell and hope he would be safe in where he went, "You are more than welcome to come back here."

"I will." He simply stated up at me as my height was even taller than he. Slowly I began to separate our close embrace but something caught my cape at the large black, decorated with gold ends. I looked down in surprise then at a set of dark eyes; it was Connor that grabbed me. Why on Earth would he grab me? There was absolutely no reason to grab me and I couldn't think of any reason as to why. Maybe he needed something but he could have waited until we were separated from such close body contact.

He looked around to make sure there was no one there in the room and all windows and doors were closed. His attention then looked fiercely at me, pulling his hood back, to show his eyes to be a brighter color than the dark brown they appeared to be, they even looked hazel. Connor got closer to my face. In return, I only back my head away from this strange level of closeness, even though something was telling me that staying this close, or closer, was something that was fine. With a mutter of something I didn't hear. His lips brushed against mine in a kiss. Maybe it was something as a quick goodbye in his culture?

Quickly he pulled away for only a few centimeters before my right hand stuffed into his black hair, pulling him back to my lips, as if I have been needing to fulfill this long before now. My lips began to warm up to him and they did feel a rush of warmth as well as the longer time that they were together. The hand Connor was tugging my collar on only rested on my chest as he was beginning to relax into it. I did not know where this affection came from, from either side. Not before long I pulled away as I needed a breath of air and Connor was starting to bat me away. My eyes looked at him differently as they had only been dove into moments before.

"…Connor…" I muffled as my lips were taken by Connor, and his contacting would be returned by my own.


End file.
